Just your Average Christmas In Ninjago
by Astrid16
Summary: My take on what a Christmas would look like in the Destiny's Bounty. Prepare for pranks, (rather violent) snowball fights, and wonderful gifts. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Prank

**Hey guys! I know, I did say that this story would be up by the 25th. I'm a failure when it comes to deadlines LOL. **

**But it's finally here, so read on and enjoy! (And leave a comment!) **

**Happy Belated Christmas!**

* * *

Lloyd opened his eyes and yawned loudly, stretching his arms out on either side of his body, then up into the air. He finished the yawn with a loud exhale and flung his feet over the side of the bed.  
Go figure. No one else was awake yet. After all, it was only nine in the morning. They weren't late in the least. No indeed, breakfast wasn't supposed to be until at least seven.  
He debated waking them up, but decided against it. Better to let them sleep in extra late. After all, it was Christmas. There was no training today. The gang was free to do as they pleased without Sensei's direction, as the elderly man was away for the Christmas season with Garmadon and Misako.  
He jumped out of bed quietly and tiptoed to the dresser. He looked inside his small drawer and rummaged through his clothes, finally deciding to wear his regular golden ninja outfit. At least until he was finished with his morning rituals.  
He quietly went to the bathroom and changed into the suit.  
"Where is my comb?" He mumbled to himself as he rummaged through the cluttered drawer. "Did Zane take it agai-oh." His fingers found the sharp pick and he pulled it out of the bottomless abyss of a drawer. "There you are. Underneath Zane's hair gel." He squinted into the mirror and looked at his reflexion closely, frowning a bit. He had mixed feelings about his new body. He missed being a kid more than he was willing to admit at times. "Less worries, less random aches," he pulled the pick through his light blond hair with a sigh. "And less hair."  
He pulled at the tangled mess for several minutes before he was satisfied with the result. He washed his face and quietly ran up to the deck of the Bounty.  
It was very chilly outside. He looked around the deck and noticed the fresh coating of snow. He made a grimace as he stepped into the crunchy material. Snow was not his 'cup of tea', as Wu might say. Snow meant snowball fights, which Lloyd tried his best to avoid at all costs. Cole had a mean swing, and had a habit of hurdling forty pound snowballs at their faces more frequently than Lloyd would ever care to mention.  
He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the brisk breeze that blew through his hair. This was what he liked. He enjoyed a nice, easy twenty degrees with a light wind. Zane preferred something closer to zero, but that was just Zane being...Zane.  
He began his stretches, moving his arms and legs in perfect synch with the rhythm in his head. He closed his eyes, knowing that he needed more practice with his balance, and continued.  
"What am I doing today?" He thought to himself. "Nothing." He sighed closed his eyes, enjoying the pure rejuvenating energy that flowed through him as the seconds ticked by into minutes.  
He relaxed his muscles and opened his eyes slowly, sending the world spinning and dark spots to his eyes from the sun's reflexion off the snow. He ran to the  
training room and began his routine. Jumping on the planks, punching dummies, not getting bruised by the spinning weapons, it was all getting a little repetitive. But he had to do it, if only just to keep in shape.  
"Good morning, Lloyd!" Jay appeared behind him suddenly, making the golden ninja jump and shout, nearly relieving Jay's head from its shoulders with a swing from his sword.  
"Jay!" He said, pulling the sword back just in time. "Don't do that!" He put the weapon away and went for a handful of shurikens.  
Jay grabbed a few more of the small stars and followed Lloyd to the target dummies. "Sorry." He threw one, hitting the wooden head with a resounding thud.  
Lloyd threw one straight into the dummies' heart. "You just about made me sorry." He weighed another star in his hand before throwing it with all his strength, putting a little grunt into it. The silver shuriken went straight through the target and landed in the chest of the one behind it.  
Jay mumbled something under his breath before throwing another. "And a merry Christmas to you too, Lloyd." He said with a sarcastic tone and a sigh.  
"Thank you, Jay." Lloyd threw several in quick succession, planting each deep in the wood on different select body parts on the target. He held up his hands. "I'm all out. And I'm done." He smiled at Jay before turning to the door. "I'm going to go put on my ugly Christmas sweater and get the day started.  
"You could always wear a pink apron!" He heard Jay's voice through the closed door. "That would count as an ugly sweater, right?"  
He rolled his eyes and walked away. That comment didn't deserve an answer.  
He went back to he bedroom and saw that Kai was still asleep. Cole was standing next to him, looking rather thoughtful.  
Lloyd walked up to where Cole stood. "Hey."  
Cole looked at him. "G'mornin." He whispered back.  
Lloyd smile evilly. "How should we wake him up?"  
Cole smirked back. "Tap his shoulder and shake him gently?"  
Lloyd shook his head. "Naw. Too easy. Not enough scream."  
Cole nodded thoughtfully. "Agreed. Hmmm..." He snapped his fingers. "Let's go get Zane. He'd know."  
Lloyd nodded and quickly tiptoed out of the room to find him. He knocked on the closed bathroom door. "Hey, Zane." He said quietly. "Are you in there?"  
The door opened and revealed a messy-haired Zane holding a comb.  
He smiled. "Greetings, Lloyd. How may I help you?" He looked into the mirror and quickly did his hair up.  
Lloyd smiled. "You got your funny switch on?" He asked deviously.  
Zane gave him a sidelong glance curiously. "What do you have in mind?"  
Lloyd pointed down the hall. "Kai is still sleeping."  
Zane smiled. "I'll be there in a moment." He reached into a drawer and sprayed some hair gel into his palm. "I've got an idea. Just wait right there." He quickly ran his fingers though his hair and got the stray strands taken care of quickly.  
Then he started grabbing supplies out of several drawers.  
Lloyd wasn't sure where this was going, but was sure that it would be good. "You want some help carrying some of that?"  
Zane nodded and pointed at the counter. "Grab that lotion and my hair gel please." He reached into Nya's drawer and grabbed her makeup bag. "Let's get started." He had an evil glint in his eyes as he looked at Lloyd with a maniacal smile and began walking down the hall.  
Lloyd suddenly had a feeling of pity for Kai. Whatever Zane had planned, it was sure to be terrible.  
"Ah!" Zane stopped short when he saw his sister. "Pixal!" Perfect. I have a job for you."  
Pixal set down her load of folded towels and looked at him expectantly. "Yes, Zane?"  
Zane smiled. "Do you remember that prank idea you came up with a while back? The one with the lotion and..." He waited for her to finish the sentence.  
Pixal nodded and mimicked her brother's devious smile. "Who's the lucky victim?"  
Zane waved her forward. "Kai. Come on. But be quiet."  
Pixal and Lloyd followed Zane as instructed.  
Zane opened the door with his free hand and went in quietly.  
Cole, who was still next to the bed, looked at the three of them expectantly. "What have you got, Zane?" He whispered.  
Zane took the hair gel out of Lloyd's hands. "Everything."  
Cole looked pleased. "What should I do?"  
Zane squirted a large helping of the sticky gel into his hands and rubbed them together, making a bunch of froth. "Nothing right now. Just watch." He carefully ran his fingers through Kai's hair, then squirted more gel onto his fingers. He repeated the process several times, making sure that Kai's hair was thoroughly stiff. Another smile escaped his lips as he took the makeup off the nightstand and began giving the fire ninja a complete makeover.  
Lloyd leaned toward Cole's ear and whispered. "How is he not waking up?"  
Cole shrugged. "It's Zane, Lloyd. Zane can do anything and you wouldn't know until it was too late."  
Zane put the makeup on the back nightstand and looked at the others with a smile. "Ready for the last part?" He whispered.  
Cole nodded and had to try really hard to keep from laughing and spoiling it. "How do we wake him up?"  
Zane nodded at Pixal. "Your turn, sister."  
The female droid nodded and took the bottle of lotion from Lloyd's fingers. She pumped a small drop of the stuff on her pointer and middle fingers, then rubbed them together until the lotion dissolved into a greasy mess on the tips of her fingers. "Camera rolling?" Her voice was hushed.  
Zane nodded. "I've had my internal camera on for a while now, Pixal."  
She nodded and reached her clean, non-greasy hand toward Kai's sleeping form. She shook his shoulders gently. "Kai." Her voice was singsongy and sweet. "Time to wake up, Kai." She pressed her greasy fingers onto Kai's lips and made a loud kissing noise with her own. She drew her hand away and jumped back quickly to avoid getting hurt.  
Kai shouted loudly and jumped straight out of the bed, wiping the greasy stuff from his lips. He looked at his hand, which was red from the lipstick Zane had applied. But he had no idea that the lipstick came from his own lips and not Pixal's.  
Kai looked around the room wildly, eyes blazing with anger. It looked quite comical.  
They couldn't contain their laughter anymore. Lloyd cracked first, followed by Zane, Pixal, then Cole.  
Kai glared at them, completely oblivious to his new look. "Pixal!" He screamed. "What on earth!" He continued wiping away at his mouth until all the lipstick was gone. "If I didn't have a code against punching girls, I'd be giving you a landing in the stomach you'd never forget."  
Pixal clutched her stomach and doubled over from the laughter. "Yeah. Be glad we didn't make Lloyd do it!"  
Kai suddenly went pale. "Oh, geez. Please don't tell me you were seriously considering it. Also, that's not exactly what I meant by 'if you weren't a girl.'"  
Lloyd stuck out his tongue and grimaced. "Oh, no."  
Jay suddenly threw the door open. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" He stopped mid-step when he saw Kai's painted face and even more wild hair. He burst out laughing. "Kai!" He exclaimed.  
Kai suddenly felt defensive. "What? Do I still have some of that woman's lipstick on my face?" He pointed at Pixal accusingly.  
Jay suddenly stopped laughing and looked at the four pranksters incredulously. "For real? Or was that just another part of the prank."  
Pixal smiled innocently. "No clue what he's talking about." She said, purposely looking guilty as she held up the lotion bottle at her side.  
Jay started laughing all over again. He had read about that prank a while ago. "Oh, Kai." He put his hand on the fire ninja's shoulder, then drew it away quickly. Kai was getting really warm from his anger. Jay smiled and blew on his hand. "You need to look in the mirror."  
Kai turned and looked in the mirror on the wall with dread. He screamed all over again as he grabbed a washcloth and tried to rub away the sticky makeup. But it only smeared. He moaned and sunk to the floor.  
Zane and Pixal did a high five and continued laughing.  
Kai glared at them and threw the wet rag in Pixal's direction, but Zane caught it and threw it back in his face.  
Nya walked through the open door. "What's up?" She saw Kai on the floor and gasped. She started laughing as she grabbed the washcloth off the floor, where it had landed after bouncing off of Kai's face. "Serves you right. You slept in about four hours later than you should have. It's well after ten." She giggled as she rubbed the rag across his face, effectively wiping away all the gunk. "But all the same, this was rather mean of you guys." She glared at the four ninja and Pixal with a wink. "Anything else happen this morning that I should help clean up?" She deadpanned as she got to her feet.  
Kai pointed at Pixal. "She...Kissed me!" He was obviously repulsed by the thought.  
Pixal feigned a hurt look. "And that's bad?" She twirled her fingers through her silver hair all too innocently.  
Kai hesitated a moment, making everyone laugh all aver again.  
"Thought so!" Cole smiled.  
Pixal walked over to Kai and helped the halfway clean ninja to his feet. "We were joking, Kai. It really was only a prank. I did not really kiss you."  
Kai looked confused. He accepted Pixal's hand up and got to his feet. "Okay, then." He cleared his throat and tried to run his fingers through his hair. He eventually stopped trying and sighed. "If it wasn't real, then okay." He nodded his head slowly and started chuckling. His eyes locked on Zane's. The white ninja made fleeting glances toward the door.  
"This was your idea, wasn't it?" Kai popped his knuckles.  
Zane smiled nervously and held his arm up. He opened his small arm panel and pressed a switch. "This has been fun, but I really must get breakfast started." He shut the panel, gave a thumbs up to Pixal, and left the room quickly.  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Oh, great." He said. "Zane was recording the whole thing?"  
Pixal nodded. "Every bit."  
Kai went to the door. "Well. I hope you all had fun. But I'm going to take a shower. Maybe my hair will stop feeling like concrete after a good soak." He left the room and slammed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Snowball Fight

**Okay. I just want to clear something up in advance. There is nothing 'going on' between Nya and Lloyd. It's just a fun scene between an adopted brother and sister sorta picking on each other. I don't wanna hear anyone saying that they saw some fluff, because that's definitely not what's going on. **

* * *

Nya crossed her arms and looked at Pixal. "I'm still a little confused. What happened?"  
Pixal looked at Lloyd and snickered. "Zane can show you the footage later."  
Lloyd gave Pixal a high five and they started cleaning up the supplies.  
Jay and Cole left the room quickly, obviously having thought of something better to do now that this one bit of fun was over. Pixal soon followed them with an armload of the boys laundry. She seemed to love chores.  
Lloyd handed Nya her makeup bag. "Thanks."  
She took it with an annoyed eye roll. "Don't do that again, please." Her eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Not without me. And by the way. I'd love to try that prank on one of the guys." She whispered.  
Lloyd nodded. "Jay?"  
Nya hook her head. "Naw. Too predictable. He wouldn't have a funny reaction." She was silent a moment. "Zane would be a fun one." She said slowly, looking at Lloyd for approval.  
Lloyd thought about that and nodded slowly. "It might work." He whispered back. "Okay. Next time, definitely. I'll come and get you."  
Nya smiled. "Thanks, Lloyd."  
"No problem." Lloyd opened the door for her and they walked out.  
"So." Nya said as they mounted the stairs to the deck. "When are your parents coming again?"  
Lloyd shrugged. "They decided to stay at the monastery until tomorrow. They'll be here sometime around dinnertime tomorrow, I guess."  
Nya nodded. "Yea. Jay's parents decided they would wait until tomorrow as well. Which is strange, since they usually jump into the Jalopy the first chance they get to see their little baby boy." She mimicked Edna's voice when she said the last part. This made Lloyd laugh. It wasn't hard to see where Jay got his flamboyant and very unique personality from. Jay's mother was quite the character.  
Nya chuckled. "I knew you would think that was funny."  
Lloyd nodded. "Uh huh. Cuz I'm just that predictable." He said sarcastically.  
Nya nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you are."  
Lloyd raised an eyebrow and gave her a sidelong glance. "What makes you think that?" He asked mischievously.  
Nya punched his arm. "You're only thirteen years old, after all." She said.  
Lloyd pretended to be hurt. "Only?" He stood up at his full length and flexed his muscles, purposely looking ridiculous. "That tomorrow's tea must have been good for something, Nya. Just look at all this."  
Nya giggled awkwardly as Lloyd put his hands on his hips and looked over his shoulder into the distance, as if very seriously thinking about something. "Stuff like this doesn't just happen in a matter of minutes!" He said comically, relaxing his arms and looking at her again.  
"But it did!" Nya said.  
"Yeah. Because you came through that door with the tea."  
"Actually, it was Wu who had the tea."  
Lloyd rolled his eyes at her. "Come on, Nya. Don't you wanna take a little credit?"  
"Nope."  
"Whatever." Lloyd sighed. He rested his elbows on the railing. Nya did the same, and they looked over the edge together.  
Lloyd stole a glance at Nya and chuckled. "Too predictable, eh?" He said, making Nya look at him.  
He leaned on one elbow and put the other on his hip. "Well." He said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. He looked over the edge again and pretended to be lost in thought. He suddenly leaned over and took her hand, kissing it gently.  
"Bet you didn't expect that." He said, letting go of her petite fingers.  
Nya touched her hand gently, a slightly confused look on her face. "No."  
"Well then." Lloyd smiled triumphantly. "Merry Christmas."  
Nya blushed deeply. "Merry Christmas to you too, Lloyd. But you must know by now. My heart is set on Jay."  
Lloyd nodded. "Yeah." He smiled. "But no one said it was wrong for a boyfriend's best friend to kiss the best friend's girlfriend on the hand in a gentlemanly fashion." He joked.  
Nya looked very confused for a moment. She looked over the edge as she tried to puzzle it out. A moment later, she gave him a quick, light hug. "Well then." She stood back and watched his reaction. "I suppose it's okay then for the best friend's girlfriend to give a little Christmas gift to the girlfriend's sibling's best friend."  
Now it was Lloyd's turn to be confused. He scratched the back of his head and gave her an awkward smile. "You totally stole that from my playbook."  
Nya laughed evilly. "And what are you going to do about it?" She ran across the deck and made a beeline for the door inside.  
Lloyd scooped up a ball of snow. He threw it at her back as she ran.  
"Ahh!" She stopped short as the cold snowball made impact and exploded down her shirt. She fell into the snow face first and didn't get back up.  
Lloyd panicked. "Nya?" He shouted as he ran. "Are you ok?" He rolled her gently onto her side and got a face full of snow in return. He spluttered indignantly as he wiped the stuff from his cheeks. "Hey!" He shouted.  
Nya giggled and tackled him to the ground, but she was quickly overpowered by the muscular golden ninja.  
She let out a squeal as she landed in the snow underneath Lloyd and started just scooping the snow into his face. He fell backward with surprise and gave in comically, letting her sit on his chest triumphantly and let the white snow pile onto his face. "Hey, careful!" His voice was muffled by the steadily increasing pile. "I might need my face later."  
"Naw." Nya shouted with surprise as Zane suddenly mounted the steps and threw a snowball at her face. She fell backward with a laugh.  
Jay and Cole came up the steps right behind Zane.  
Lloyd brushed the snow off his face and moaned. A snowball fight with Cole. He considered making a beeline for the door, but decided it would be better if he stayed. A ninja never quits, after all.  
He threw a large snowball, about the size of a bowling ball, at Zane's back. The white ninja stumbled forward in surprise, then Lloyd found himself getting pummeled by a volley of smaller snowballs that were very hard to dodge.  
Jay and Nya instantly formed an alliance. Lloyd was too late to get onto Cole's team, as Zane had taken that place as soon as he possibly could. Lloyd moaned again. This was typical. He was usually teamed up with Kai, but he was probably still in the shower. He was a loner in this battle.  
Cole let out an evil laugh as he began rolling up large balls of snow. They couldn't even really be called 'snowballs' because they were so large. The were more like 'snowman bodies'. Zane stood in front of his companion and guarded him from the snowballs that Nya had started throwing their way by tossing smaller snowballs at the ones that she threw, making them both explode in midair. Lloyd formed small balls of snow by using his powers, like Zane had taught him a while back. He looked for a target and shot the small orb of snow straight at Zane's face. The Nindroid fell backwards from the impact and fell into Cole's snowball in the works, making it explode underneath him.  
"Zane!" Cole exclaimed.  
Zane pointed his fingers at Lloyd. "Don't look at me!"  
Cole glared at Lloyd and held out his hand. Zane instantly formed a snowball in his palm and dropped it in Cole's.  
Cole wound up and shot it, making it explode on Lloyd's chest, resulting in a fall backwards onto the deck. He wheezed and choked on the ground as he tried to get a breath in. The impact of the snowball had knocked him windless. After about fifteen seconds of this, Zane stopped throwing ball of snow at his helpless body and went over to him. "Lloyd, are you all right?" He got on his knees next to the fallen ninja.  
Zane looked genuinely concerned. Lloyd's face was turning blue.  
Lloyd's lungs suddenly released and he let in a long, loud breath. He glared at the ninja standing over him and threw a hand full of snow in his face. He turned over onto his stomach in the deep snow and took deep breaths of air.  
Zane laughed and got to his feet. "Is that a yes, then?" He asked. He formed a particularly large snowball in his hand and wound up to throw at Lloyd's head. Then he suddenly turned and threw it at a very unsuspecting Jay.  
The blue ninja shouted in surprise as it flew toward his chest. He ducked, but didn't get low enough, resulting in a hard hit in the face. Nya couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed his hand to keep him from falling over.  
Jay spluttered and coughed as he wiped the snow from his eyes. "Zane!"  
The robot laughed. "What?"  
Jay reached down and grabbed a handful of snow. "Don't 'what' me!" He threw it at Zane's face, but he ducked, making it land in Cole's face instead.  
The black ninja laughed and began rolling large snowballs once again. "You're all dead!" He shouted as he lifted one of his larger-than-life snowballs over his head and ran across the deck.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gift

**Here's the final installment of this story. Don't forget to comment, cuz I thrive off of those words I hear from you. i'm only here for the feedback. **

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

"I think that's the last present!" Lloyd said, crawling under the tree to check one last time.  
"This has been fun." Cole said, stretching out his legs on the footrest.  
"Yeah." Kai said, stretching out his full length on the couch, laying his feet on Cole's lap. He suddenly found himself on the floor as Cole attacked him. "Personal space, Kai!" Cole joked as he sat on Kai's chest.  
"Speak for yourself." The red ninja squeaked, trying to dislodge the heavy man.  
Zane walked in, wearing the pink apron and holding a plate of cookies. "Saved them just in time." He beamed.  
"Yum!" Cole jumped up off the floor and ran for the platter, leaving Kai on the floor wheezing for breath.  
Cole returned to the couch with a hand full of the crumby desserts. He extended a hand to Jay, who sat on the couch next to him. "Want one, Jay?"  
Jay looked fidgety and nervous. "Huh? Oh. No thanks, Cole." He twiddled with his fingers.  
Cole looked at him closely. "You okay, Jay?"  
Jay laughed. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You've been a little jumpy the past hour or so." Nya said, snuggling up next to him. "I'm a little concerned myself."  
Jay kissed her cheek. "Don't be. I'm fine."  
"Hey, Nya." Lloyd crawled out from behind the tree holding a small wrapped gift. "I found one more for you." He got to his feet and handed the tiny package to her. "It's from Jay."  
Nya took the box and ripped open the packaging carefully. She gasped.  
"What is it, Nya?" Cole asked, leaning closer to see what was in her hand.  
"Oh, Jay." She whispered, tears glittering in her brown eyes.  
Jay slid off the couch and onto one knee while everyone watched in shocked silence. Except Kai, who had most definitely been expecting this to happen.  
"Nya, will you marry me?" His eyes had tears of their own in them as he took the box from her fingers and held it out to her ceremoniously.  
Nya jumped off the couch and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes." She said into his shirt. "Yes I will, Jay."  
She felt Jay's muscles relax as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.  
"Congratulations, Jay!" Cole said.  
"Indeed." Zane said as he put the platter of cookies down on the coffee table and sat next to Kai on the floor. "Many blessings to the both of you."  
"Thank you." Jay beamed as Nya wriggled out of her new finance's grasp and jumped into her brother's arms.  
"Thank you, Kai." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for letting me go."  
"Who says I have him permission to ask?" Kai said, making Nya stop and stare at him. Kai laughed. "Of course, I'm not saying that I didn't. He asked me a while ago."  
Nya punched his arm good naturedly and gave him a hug.  
"I love you, sis." Kai said.  
"I love you too, big brother."  
Jay walked over and put the ring on her finger.  
"Merry Christmas!" Lloyd said, tossing a handful of discarded ribbon into the air.  
Nya jumped to her feet and looked at the ring through teary eyes. "It's beautiful, Jay."  
"Not as beautiful as you, Nya." Jay said.  
The young woman giggled and blushed. She looked at Lloyd mischievously. "Me and Lloyd have a special present for two very special people.  
Pixal nodded and walked over to where Kai stood with a cheeky smile.  
Lloyd took a piece of mistletoe and dangled it over their heads.  
Pixal laughed while Kai blushed a deep crimson. He finally shrugged and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
Pixal rolled her eyes. "That's not how you do it, Kai." She smiled at him seductively and grabbed his shirt, pulling him dangerously close to her face. "Let me show you how this works."  
Kai shouted in surprise and wiggled out of her grasp. He was out of the room in exactly two seconds, and well down the hall by five.  
The room shook with laughter as Pixal high-fived Lloyd and Nya. "Worked just like you said, Nya." She said with a light chuckle.  
Nya nodded, tears of laughter springing from her eyes. "If there's one thing know about my brother, it's that he has the best reactions to these types of pranks." She looked at Jay mischievously and walked over to him. "I don't suppose you'd like a little gift as well, Jay?" She wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to give him a kiss. Jay leaned in as well, and suddenly had a laughing fit as Nya tickled his stomach right before their lips met.  
"Aww, come on, Nya." Jay whined pitifully as he wriggled on the floor, helpless to do anything but twitch as she found every ticklish spot on him. "Please?"  
"Not now, Jay. I'm busy." Nya giggled.  
Zane sat down on the couch and laughed heartily. "This is the most entertaining Christmas I have ever had the privilege of sharing with my brothers and sisters." He pulled Pixal close and gave her a squeeze.  
"Hear hear!" Cole pumped his fist.  
"Agreed." Nya said, finally relenting her tickle torture long enough for Jay to escape to the nearest couch and collapse there, out of breath and very exhausted from a day of pranking, snowballing and gift giving.  
He smiled at his new fiancé as she sat down next to him, planting a kiss on his cheek with a loud smack. He looked at the ring on her finger and smiled as he returned her kiss with one one her perfect forehead.  
Lloyd sat down next to Cole with a looks akin to disgust on his face. "Not only has this been the most entertaining Christmas ever, but also the mushiest, and definitely the grossest."  
"Agreed." Nya laughed.  
"Hear hear!"


End file.
